Ultraviolet (UV) sensors are designed to detect the presence of UV radiation. For example, UV sensors may be utilized to detect the presence of radiation in the spectral range of approximately 10 nm to 400 nm.
UV sensors may be useful in many different product applications. For example, UV sensors may be useful in detecting the presence of a flame in a burner of a combustion appliance. Detecting the presence of a flame inside a burner can help safely operate the burner. For instance, if no flame is present in the burner, the burner may be shut down to help prevent unburned fuel from accumulating inside of the burner.
The absolute sensitivity of UV sensors may vary among a batch of new UV sensors. Also, absolute sensitivity of UV sensors tends to degrade over time, depending on usage, temperature and/or other environmental conditions, and other factors. As sensitivity degrades, it may be necessary to re-tune the combustion appliance, adjust safety parameters, and eventually replace the UV sensor, all of which may require a re-commissioning of the combustion appliance. What would be desirable is a technique to help compensate for variations in the sensitivity between UV sensors and/or variations in sensitivity over time.